Génération Maraudeurs
by Ty S. Brekke
Summary: Suite aux nuits de HPF, j'ai quelques textes concernant la génération des Maraudeurs (mais pas uniquement sur eux), que je vais publier ici (à l'exception de ceux uniquement centrés sur Sirius puisqu'il a la chance d'avoir son propre espace).
1. Chapter 1

_Nouveau texte de la nuit du 23 au 24 janvier 2016. Le thème d'1h du matin était "Espérer"._

* * *

 ** _Un bourgeon d'espoir_**

Le bébé dormait tranquillement dans ses bras. Assise devant la fenêtre, Alice ne voyait pas le paysage se couvrir des premières feuilles automnales. Un léger vent soufflait sur les derniers frémissements de l'été. Bientôt la pluie commencerait à tomber, d'abord en averses puis en tempêtes. L'hiver suivrait avec sa neige glaciale, qui finirait par fondre sous les assauts d'un printemps s'éveillant. L'été reviendrait, avant qu'il ne cède de nouveau sa place à l'automne et ainsi de suite, le cycle continuerait à l'infini.

Pourtant, Alice ne voyait rien de tout cela. Ses yeux regardaient dans le vague. La seule chose dont elle avait conscience, c'était le poids de ce petit être délicat qu'elle avait mis au monde quelques semaines plus tôt, et de cet avenir incertain qui s'annonçait. Son enfant verrait-il un nouvel été ? Survivrait-il seulement à son premier automne ?

Le petit Neville était en parfaite santé. Ces questions n'auraient jamais dû tourner en boucle dans la tête de sa mère. Son père n'aurait jamais dû se lever plusieurs fois par nuit, réveillé en sursaut par la peur d'un drame, alors même que l'enfant dormait paisiblement. Malgré tout, malgré ce merveilleux être que la vie leur avait donné, Alice et Frank vivaient dans la peur constante de voir leur famille détruite par la folie d'un seul homme. Par la faute d'une stupide prophétie.

L'automne passa, Neville vécu. Il continua à vivre, à grandir et à s'éveiller. Progressivement, Alice et Frank reprenaient espoir. Le temps passant, le drame n'arrivant pas, il leur était permis de croire que la menace finirait par n'être qu'un mauvais souvenir. Aussi horrible que soit cette idée, Alice en était même venue à espérer que le mage noir qui menaçait la vie de son fils, soit beaucoup plus intéressé par celui d'une autre. Celui d'une amie. Celui d'une femme formidable. Mais si Lily était son amie, Neville était son fils.

Le premier anniversaire passa, et l'espoir continua de fleurir un peu plus. Les feuilles jaunirent et chutèrent, la pluie se mit à tomber. Le premier jour de novembre, la nouvelle tomba. Elle était dure, violente, terrible. Alice pleura longtemps. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir souhaité la survie de son fils à celle de son amie. Frank tenta de la consoler, lui rappelant que le garçon avait survécu. Il s'appelait Harry et deviendrait un jour un ami de Neville. Alice n'en pleura que davantage.

Pendant que Frank rassurait son fils perturbé par les pleurs de sa mère, Alice repensa à la trahison de Sirius. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était un crétin arrogant, pas un traître. Pourtant, s'il était le gardien du secret… Alice était perdue, déboussolée. Au milieu de ce chaos d'émotions, de cet horrible drame, l'espoir qui avait germé dans son cœur éclata brusquement. Il faudrait du temps, mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus, alors l'avenir s'annonçait radieux.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le secret avait été levé sur leur maison, Alice et Frank eurent la surprise d'une visite tardive. Voilà deux jours qu'amis, parents et mêmes simples connaissances, ne cessaient de venir leur rendre visite, après plus d'un an d'isolement. C'était fatiguant mais tellement merveilleux. C'est pour cela qu'ils ne se méfièrent pas en ouvrant la porte. Pas plus lorsqu'ils découvrirent Barty Croupton Jr. C'était un jeune homme intelligent, qui avait fait partie du club de Slughorn en même temps que Lily. Encore un qu'ils connaissaient peu venu leur témoigné sa sympathie.

Lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange, son mari Rodolphus et son beau-frère Rabastan apparurent derrière les boucles blondes de Barty, il était trop tard. Ce dernier les menaçaient déjà de sa baguette. Ce fut la soirée la plus longue de la vie d'Alice et de Frank Londubat. Ils ne furent plus jamais pareils après ça. Neville, éveillé dans son lit lorsque sa grand-mère vint le récupérer des heures plus tard, n'avait pas pleuré. Alice aurait sans doute dit qu'il avait compris que sa vie était en jeu. Car il ne fait pas de doute que s'il s'était fait entendre, l'un des quatre bourreaux de ses parents serait venu mettre un terme définitif à ses larmes.

Mais Alice n'eut jamais plus assez d'esprit cohérent pour exprimer une telle pensée. Pas plus que Frank. C'était au tour de Neville désormais d'espérer. C'était à lui qu'incombait l'espoir d'avoir une vie heureuse avec ses parents.


	2. Une clarté dans la brume

_Nuit HPF du 23-24 janvier, thème de minuit : Cadeau.  
_

* * *

 _ **Une clarté dans la brume**_

L'hiver paraissait plus rude cette année-là. James était las. Non de la neige qui s'abattait sur la Grande-Bretagne à coup de blizzards, mais de cette guerre contre un être dont plus personne n'osait prononcer le nom. Il était fatigué de courir en tous sens pour contrer les actions maléfiques du mage noir, tout en tentant d'avoir une vie normale avec Lily. Il aurait voulu avoir un mariage paisible, une vie tranquille que la fortune familiale lui offrait. Mais il y avait cette ombre qui gâchait tout.

Pourtant, quand il partait en mission sans Lily et qu'il la retrouvait le soir, cette lassitude s'évaporait devant son sourire angélique et ses yeux pétillants. Quelques jours plus tôt, Sirius et Rémus étaient venus aiguayer leurs soirées, en décidant de s'installer pour quelques semaines dans leur maison. Le premier s'ennuyait ferme dans son appartement et avait préféré venir avec le second, qui cherchait un toit en attendant de trouver un travail qui pourrait lui payer un logement.

James aidait Rémus de son mieux, sa condition de loup-garou lui fermant beaucoup de portes. Sirius aussi accueillait volontiers son ami, de même que Peter. Mais Rémus souhaitait se débrouiller le plus possible par lui-même, pour ne pas abuser de leur amitié. Il devait aussi reconnaître que s'il aimait bien Peter, on se retrouvait vite à l'étroit dans son appartement. Quant à Sirius… il était trop fougueux, trop porté sur les jolies filles (et mêmes les moins jolies), trop… différent de lui. Si bien que le seul endroit où il passait vraiment du temps, quand il n'avait pas d'autre choix, c'était chez James et Lily.

Cette dernière accueillait tout ce monde avec douceur, tout en insistant pour que les garçons respectent certaines règles. Sirius avait appris à s'y plier… et à les contourner. Malgré cette amitié inébranlable, ce soutien que chacun manifestait envers les autres, et cet amour pour Lily, James commençait à se fatiguer de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le monde magique. Il avait envisagé de partir, mais Lily tenait à rester près de sa famille, bien que Pétunia soit une pimbèche acariâtre des plus désagréables.

Ce soir-là, après être revenu d'une mission simple, peu dangereuse mais fastidieuse, James ne souhaitait que se poser dans le canapé et profiter de la cuisine de sa femme. Il fut donc totalement dépité en ne sentant aucun fumet s'échapper de la cuisine et en constatant que les seuls occupants de sa maison étaient Sirius et Rémus. Ils jouaient aux échecs tout en lisant entre les coups – un magazine plus visuel qu'intellectuel pour Sirius, et un livre plus savant que distrayant pour Rémus. Il ne manquait qu'un Peter plus intéressé par la partie d'échecs que les joueurs eux-mêmes pour compléter un tableau mille fois vu à l'école.

Malgré sa lassitude, James laissa échapper un sourire. Il aurait préféré Lily, mais il se contenterait de la présence de ces deux là. En l'entendant rentrer, Sirius leva les yeux de son magazine, salua James, remarqua que c'était à son tour de jouer, déplaça un pion au hasard et se fit aussitôt battre par un Rémus beaucoup plus concentré sur la partie qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Ce dernier se retourna pour saluer à son tour le nouvel arrivant.

Les trois hommes discutèrent de la mission autour d'un whisky pur-feu, puis se contentèrent de savourer celui-ci quand le sujet fut épuisé, jusqu'au retour de Lily. Cette dernière apparut rayonnante, couverte de neige fraîche et souriant de toutes ses dents. Aussitôt, la léthargie de James disparu et il se leva d'un bon pour serrer sa femme dans ses bras. Il était si heureux de la voir qu'il accepta même de prétendre s'apprêter à se mettre au fourneau juste avant qu'elle n'arrive, lorsque Lily fit remarquer que le dîner n'était pas prêt.

C'est donc lui qui prépara le repas, secondé par un Sirius plus encombrant qu'utile, pendant que Rémus et Lily mettaient le couvert. Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les quatre attablés autour d'un dîner fait de restes divers, Lily interrompit les trois autres alors qu'ils commençaient à parler du contexte politique, chose qu'elle refusait d'entendre quand elle était de très bonne humeur.

\- J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Enfin surtout à James mais je ne vais pas attendre d'être seule avec lui, puisque de toute façon il viendrait aussitôt vous en faire part.

Sirius étira ses jambes et joignit ses mains derrière sa tête avec un sourire goguenard pour James celui-ci se cala en mode décontraction sur sa chaise, un bras pendant sur le dossier et un autre reposant sur ses cuisses enfin, Rémus croisa ses mains sur la table dans une attente courtoise. Une fois ces messieurs toutes ouïes, Lily lâcha sa bombabouse.

\- Je suis enceinte.

James se redressa aussitôt, tandis que Sirius ouvrait de grands yeux surpris et seul Rémus paru impassible, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire se dessine doucement sur ses lèvres. Lily attendit un instant que le choc soit passé avant que James ne vienne la serrer dans ses bras et que Sirius crie sa joie.

Enfin, dans ce monde terni par la magie noire, obscurcie par des atrocités quotidiennes, un cadeau de la vie leur redonnait espoir. Ce n'était peut-être pas le contexte idéal pour avoir un enfant, mais c'était incontestablement un moment de joie à célébrer.


End file.
